


Keeping Warm at Christmas

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-08
Updated: 2012-11-08
Packaged: 2017-11-18 06:10:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/557765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 27 May 2006 in response to <a href="http://snakeling.livejournal.com/profile">snakeling</a>'s prompt of <i>Kingsley/Snape: socks, spy</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Keeping Warm at Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [snakeling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snakeling/gifts).



> Written on 27 May 2006 in response to [snakeling](http://snakeling.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Kingsley/Snape: socks, spy_.

"Albus always gives me socks, as well. I suppose socks are the wages of all who spy for him."

"Spare me your Christmas cheer, Shacklebolt."

"Would you rather have a measure of my Christmas cock?"

Severus' frown deepened as he turned to see if anyone had overheard them. No one had. "You're serious?"

Kingsley nodded and left the room. A short time later, Severus followed him. When he joined the man in an unused bedroom, he found him nude save for his orange fuzzy socks.

"Take those off."

"No. Strip off. We don't have much time."

"A full measure, indeed."


End file.
